This invention relates to meat mixing machines, in particular to machines for mixing and blending different types of meat material into a homogeneous blend.
A meat mixer or blender is generally used to mix meat materials, such as coarsely chopped meat particles of approximately 3/8 inch diameter, during a mixing operation prior to performance of a final grinding operation. A mixer generally includes a tub for containing the meat material, one or more mixing elements for performing the mixing operation, a feed means such as a screw conveyor for loading the mixer, a discharge means for unloading the mixer, and one or more motors for driving the aforesaid elements. In a typical installation, a screw conveyor loads the mixer by discharging meat materials into the open top of the tub. Such an installation can result in difficulties when height clearance problems are encountered. Further, this arrangement results in a somewhat slow mixing process since the materials are simply dumped into the mixer, after which the mixing elements must take over to perform the mixing operation.
During the mixing operation, it is desirable to take one or more samples of the mixed meat materials, so as to test the mixture for compliance with specifications prior to the final grinding operation. For example, information such as the fat content of the mixture should be known prior to final grinding. In the past, samples, have been taken by stopping the mixing operation periodically and manually reaching down into the open top of the mixer to obtain a sample. This manual sampling procedure is time-consuming. Additionally, sampling in this manner does not yield a representative sample of the mixture. This is because the mixer is not running at the time of sampling, so that the various zones of mixing cannot be represented in the sample.
It is also possible to sample the meat mixture during the final grinding operation. However, such sampling is inefficient and cumbersome, since no remedial steps can be taken prior to the final grinding operation in the event testing reveals that the mixture is outside of specifications.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the above problems. Accordingly, a meat mixing machine, including a tub and mixing means for performing a mixing operation, is provided with charging means for loading the meat materials into the mixer so that the materials enter the mixer at a point below the top of the mixer. More specifically, a mixer is provided with an auger at its bottom for moving the materials from one end of the tub to another during the mixing operation, and for discharging the materials after mixing. This auger has a portion of its length projecting outwardly from the tub, and is surrounded by an auger housing for forming a screw conveyor for discharging materials from the tub. Discharge means is provided at the end of the auger housing for discharging the mixed materials from the auger housing. An opening is provided in the top of the auger housing and an inlet hopper connected to the auger housing to permit the meat materials to be introduced to the auger through the opening for conveying the meat inwardly toward the interior of the tub for loading the mixer. This positioning of the lnlet solves height clearance problems, and also creates a desirable mixing action.
The bottom loading feature provides for efficient and highly satisfactory loading of the meat materials into the mixer, by utilization of the unload auger which is typically found in most meat mixer installations. In the past, this aguer has been used only for unloading and for mixing; its use as a means for loading the mixer results in efficient loading and yields highly improved mixing action.
Further, the mixer is provided with sampling means mounted on the mixer for obtaining a ground sample of the materials while the mixing operation is underway and prior to the grinding operation. With the sampling means, the materials can be tested for compliance with specifications prior to the final grinding operation. More specifically, an inlet is provided in the bottom of the mixer for allowing a sample of the materials to pass therethrough during the mixing operation. A conveying means, such as a worm, leads from the inlet for transporting the sample to a grinder. The worm forces the sample of the material, such as meat, through the grinder for providing a ground sample prior to performance of the final grinding operation.
The sampling means provides an efficient and safe means for obtaining a representative ground sample of the mixed meat material prior to performance of the grinding operation.